


Sherlock x Reader: Like An Otter

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Aquariums, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Otters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock really does look like one, doesn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock x Reader: Like An Otter

**Author's Note:**

> This was at that point where we found the Benedict Cumberbatch looks like an otter. Plus, when my grandma and I were at the aquarium, I wanted to see the otters because I wanted to see Sherlock. xD xoxo

You dragged your boyfriend, Sherlock, towards the large glass tank of fish in the aquarium, him sighing all the way. You stopped in front of it and turned to see him sulking a bit with his arms crossed. He was obviously bored.  
"Come on, Sher, you promised!" you almost begged. "You said you'd come and you'd enjoy it."  
"I am enjoying it, this is my 'excited' face," he replied with a frown. You put a hand on your hip.  
"No, that's your 'I-can't-believe-I-agreed-to-do-this' face."  
"Either way, they look the same." You gave out a groan and dragged him to the glass. You watched him look at the many different sea creatures swimming around, almost as if he was trying to deduce their feelings.  
"Are you trying to figure out what they're thinking?" you laughed.  
"To me, fish and the like are no different than people when it comes to deducing."  
"Okay, that's enough fish," you said as you pulled him away. "How about we see the otters?"  
"If it means we'll go home soon, fine," he reiterated. You scoffed and chuckled at the same time as you two made your way to the otters.  
"Look, it's diving down," you said as you pointed to one of the three otters swimming around. It swam around and stopped just a tad longer in front of you and Sherlock before breaking to the surface again.  
"Sherlock, did you see that?" you grinned.  
"I have working eyes, yes," Sherlock said. You groaned again.  
"You know, you could be a little bit more considerate of the fact that I brought you here so we could spend time together."  
"We see each other every day at home, why would we need to go out to see each other?"  
"Because I said so."  
"But-"  
"No. Because I said so." You turned your attention back to the tank, right before a thought came to you.  
"Has anyone ever told you that you look like an otter?" you asked, comparing the features.  
"No, why?" he said, furrowing his brow.  
"Because you look like an otter." You tilted your head. "An arse-hole of an otter."  
"Yes, but I'm your arse-hole of an otter." You hugged his arm and started walking away, but not before saying, "I wonder what John looks like."


End file.
